Payback Pays Off
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Shortly after Raiden has teleported his eight Earthrealm champions to the portal they need to pass the battle test of in order to be worthy of going after the Deadly Alliance and their Tarkatan hordes, circumstances make it so that Frost gets a chance for a rematch with Sonya, and while her going for it sounds selfish, could it be better than that? M for graphic stuff and cursing.


Look who's here!

You know how I wrote the first version of "Thoughtless Towards The Sorcerers" last year in October and did the modified, improved version of it in this year's October?

Well, now, for the ultimate irony, I, in December, am giving you all a Christmas present which would more easily connect with Halloween than Christmas, but is something that I think you will like a lot nonetheless.

I do hope so(besides, there are things like the songs "The Night Santa Went Crazy" and "Jingle Bells, Go To Hell" by their respective creators, so I don't see how this is any worse than shit along those lines despite how it's a story written by a fan and not a song created by an artist).

Anyway, as to what the hell this fucking story is about.

As you know, both because it's an insult and maltreatment to the characters of Kenshi and Frost(especially the latter)in terms of how their endings in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance went, which also threw logic out the window and things should have been done in a much better way in every, well, way for both of them that undoubtedly would have worked for both being important parts of the heroes in the game and resulted in a non-bludgeoned storyline, too.

This being the case, and due to how Frost wanted a rematch against Sonya before they both agreed to put that idea on hold due to the threat that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung, otherwise known as the Deadly Alliance, were posing to Earthrealm and Outworld alike, plus Frost wanted to become the Lin Kuei's new grandmaster in place of Sub-Zero, but not in a way that turned it evil, I found a solution to all problems.

One which is quite desirable for a great many damn good reasons.

Not the least of which is as follows…should Frost have stayed on the side of good and become a further heroine(albeit a dark, arrogant one, but still sincere in accepting said heroine status one way or another despite how it would be difficult to make her accept the way it was done and what rank that meant she would get)after the Deadly Alliance was truly destroyed, with her playing an integral part in it, and she revealed her true intentions in a way that could logically make her that and ensure she would stay that way without objecting to it and be quite the important and helpful member of the Lin Kuei alongside Sub-Zero one way or the other?

Or should she have become a traitorous villainess in a way that made no sense while the Deadly Alliance was still alive, all while her wish to lead the Lin Kuei was one that would not turn her or it into an evil leader or group, instead of the above happening and her training from Sub-Zero making it so that her already honed skills would become honed even further and this would, at least possibly, anyway, lead to their being love interests rather than enemies in a way that, again, was less than logical?

Exactly.

So, then.

This is a story in which, through a series of unexpected circumstances following when Raiden takes his Earthrealm champions to that special portal they must pass the test of proving worthy of combating the Deadly Alliance and their Tarkatan hordes in, an opportunity for Frost to try and pay Sonya back via beating her in the rematch that she so desires and now has a much better chance against her in due to her new fighting skills from Sub-Zero's training presents itself.

Deciding, of course, to capitalize on it, she also decides to prove how brave she is and how, despite her personal desires, she still is in this with the group for the same reasons they are, as well, she reveals her true intentions to them and challenges Sonya to her longed-for rematch(read: she makes it clear to everyone, especially her, that she won't take no for an answer).

While what she reveals astounds everyone else, her courage in telling them that and how it shows she also wants the sorcerers stopped for the right reasons along with wanting to be the Lin Kuei's grandmaster instead of Sub-Zero, plus how Sonya now REALLY wants to put her in her place and knows that, if Frost loses, she'll have no excuse this time, given that she is now much more of a fighter and indeed no longer a beginner, makes it so that she will get her wish, given their kudos to her for being so intrepid.

The question is, or actually, the questions are, who will win, what will that mean, what will happen when Sub-Zero returns, depending on both who wins and what the result of his finding out what Frost has revealed to the others and what will that lead to in his case despite how Frost was lucky about what it led to in the cases of all the other Earthrealm champions?

Especially knowing what the most important mission is here, of course.

So let's check things out and find out the answer, shall we?

THINGS TO NOTE:

This might already be clear to you, but this takes place in the original MK timeline from the beginning of the end to Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance to the very start of the beginning of Mortal Kombat: Deception.

As is well known about me for those who've read my MK fics by now, I am firmly one who sees the original MK timeline ending at MKD.

Unlike a different kind of story like this I made for Frost and, to a far lesser extent, Kenshi, namely the one titled "Thoughtless Towards The Sorcerers", this one goes more hand-in-hand with how the intro of MKD makes it clear that the Earthrealm champions took on the Tarkatan hordes that were minions for the Deadly Alliance, not the Deadly Alliance sorcerers Quan Chi and Shang Tsung themselves.

That, and with how things were shown in the MKDA intro, it would make far more sense for Kung Lao, Kenshi and Sub-Zero to be part of the melee of countless Tarkatan warriors along with Jax, Johnny Cage, Kitana, Sonya and Frost instead of the way that they were shown to be in MKD.

After all, they were all part of Raiden's Earthrealm champions, and it was made clear that it was Raiden's Earthrealm champions who took on the Tarkatan troops to try and stop the Deadly Alliance in the intro to Deception, was it not?

So that's part of how the fuck I'm making this story be like, too.

There will be choruses of various songs(one chorus apiece)to specific scenes, and they are meant to fit said scenes, and the songs in question are not my own, as they all belong to their respective artists(who I will mention and specify after this story ends, plus explain why I thought they best fit the scene just in case anyone needs to know).

I don't own any of the characters in this story, either, as they all belong to the Mortal Kombat franchise and thus its creators, though this fanfic is much more logical and does a much better job both for the storyline of those games and for the characters within than the way they did MKDA and MKD in terms of those particular matters, as you will soon find out(and I do believe that it will please you, as well).

Yeah, producers, you all, given what I think of what the hell you did with those games, would undoubtedly ask me if you knew about what I feel about it: "So do you think that you could do a better job?"

And my response to that would be: "Yeah, guys, you're damn right, I do."

Not to mention that, even if it is in this fanfic instead of the actual games, I have done just that, as will be found out by anyone and everyone who reads this fanfiction story of mine here.

Make no mistake about that fact.

Payback Pays Off

Despite how Frost wanted a rematch against Sonya following their less than pleasant introduction back when Frost was a novice and how Sonya kicked her ass due to Frost being a novice, both put it on hold when they were needed to join Raiden's other Earthrealm champions to stop the Deadly Alliance which consisted of two very evil, very powerful, very treacherous and, indeed, very deadly sorcerers named Quan Chi and Shang Tsung.

Funny thing was, that along with how Frost got increasingly more adept and skilled as a fighter while Sub-Zero was training her(though also just as increasingly arrogant), she would soon see an unexpected chance for the rematch against Sonya that she was looking for, although there was also the anything but little matter of the fact that, while she was just as intent on and sincere in her wishes to stop the Deadly Alliance as the others, she also joined the group because she wanted to be Sub-Zero's replacement as the Lin Kuei grandmaster.

Anyway, after Raiden informed them of a special portal that would, if they proved worthy once they entered it by defeating a representation of their worst enemy, make it so that their passing that test would bring them to where the hell the fucking path that led to Shang Tsung's palace, which is where the Deadly Alliance was busy resurrecting the mummified army of the Dragon King, who, ironically, had long been forgotten previously, started, plus teleported them to where said portal was, the one who would be in charge, since he wasn't present after he teleported them there, Sub-Zero(who had been chosen for being the leader of this group by Raiden for numerous reasons), learned of something dire along with the thunder god and the other Earthrealm champions.

You see, there was a young woman named Li Mei who had agreed with the Deadly Alliance to win the Mortal Kombat tournament held by them in exchange for her people, who were slaves currently working for them, to be freed along with her, and she was achieving triumph after triumph.

Given that neither Quan Chi nor Shang Tsung were to be trusted and certainly lied to achieve their goals very often(read: neither of them were EVER sorcerers of their word and as such always broke promises they made to fools, which Li Mei sadly proved to be one of), she had to be warned in time that she was being tricked and they secretly had a plan for her which they would undoubtedly reveal were she to win the tournament(though what said plan was had not been found out yet, but knowing them, it would be nothing good).

So Raiden ordered Sub-Zero to go and find her as so to give her the warning she needed and then see to bringing down both sorcerers that made up the Deadly Alliance after returning to lead the way, while the others stayed where they were and both kept their eyes open for any dangers and made sure to get ready for what would happen when they entered that portal under Raiden's orders and his own.

Though all understood this and agreed to it(with Raiden teleporting Sub-Zero to where Li Mei currently was, albeit without appearing now, either, and Li Mei going to her next opponent in the tournament, and this and plenty else made it next to impossible for Sub-Zero to keep up with her, let alone stop her long enough as so to warn her that she was being tricked), something occurred to Frost all of a sudden.

She stated what she had realized when she said: "Everyone, there's two things I need to tell you. First, given how long it might take for Sub-Zero to find this Li Mei to try and save her, and with what the hell Raiden told us to do in the meantime, I see a chance for me and Blade to have that rematch I wanted prior to us needing to group together to stop the Deadly Alliance."

"Frost, we can't fucking believe what the hell we're hearing from your ass." Sonya said in shock while everyone else was speechless with said shock. "There is a young woman in danger, two sorcerers are putting this realm and Outworld alike, to name two, in just as much danger as they're putting her in, if not more, and we need to pass an important test in order to see if we're worthy to try and put an end to their scheme, and you can only think of a fucking rematch between us?!"

"Correction, Blade." Frost told her. "I'm picking a time where it might be affordable to have that fucking rematch. Don't get me wrong…I'm keeping my fucking fingers crossed for Li Mei just as much as the rest of you are, kind of like I want to stop the Deadly Alliance for the reasons that the rest of you do just as much as the rest of you do. But the fact is that this is an open opportunity for us to fucking settle things, since I'm now much more of a fucking fighter thanks to, ironically, the very Sub-Zero who was and is going to lead us, but now has to take the fuck off to try and prevent further success for those sorcerer scumbags. In fact, I'll show how brave and sincere I am, plus maybe give your ass some fucking motivation, by revealing a little something to you lot…despite how I am in this for exactly what the hell you are all, my having become so, I'll admit, arrogant and such a jerk in the process of it all and my skills being honed courtesy of the aforementioned Sub-Zero notwithstanding, I also joined this goddamn group with plans of taking his place as the grandmaster of the Lin Kuei. Yeah, it wouldn't be in the villainous fashion and I would simply have him be my second-in-command and, depending, maybe even my love interest, plus run the group adeptly, but that is my desire and ambition nonetheless. Alongside what we're aiming for concerning those assholes. Congratulations. You all just learned just what kind of courage I've got, and how ironic yet true it is that I'm a heroine despite also being, I won't ignore such a blatant fact, a bitch to the extreme."

Everyone was further silenced with shock, until Sonya broke that silence while saying: "Hey, you know the fuck what, Frost? You'll never be the Lin Kuei grandmaster, with or without having become more of a fucking fighter, or so you say…you'll have to prove it to make me believe you…but you will get that other fucking wish of yours. You want a rematch? You've got a rematch after our all hearing this, though we do all give you kudos for such courage and what the hell spurred you to fucking show it. Still, this is where the hell you get put in your place ALONG with having a place in this group, because this time, with the playing field level, your defeat is complete, utter and total, without any excuses for losing to me, novice related or otherwise."

"Hey, we see two different opportunities at a time where an opportunity would show itself, so let's get to it, huh, Blade? I want, and am going, to pay you back. Not by killing you, mind you, given that for all my hatred of you, I have no intents of ending your life, nor vice versa, but I am going to humiliate you in front of all these other guys while the aforementioned opportunity presents itself. And you're so eager to, as you put it 'put me in my place', like you think you will, so let's get to it, huh? I'm making it so that we're even. You nailed me before. Now I fucking return the fucking favor, bitch."

"Again, or so you say, bitch." Sonya told Frost. "Still, if you can have goodness and bravery enough in you to say and reveal the fucking things you just did, then I can certainly accept a challenge from you to a fucking rematch, especially since I now want to nail you just as much as you want to nail me, which means neither of us is ignoring it any longer."

"Wonderful!" Frost said. "Everyone else stand back and keep up with keeping your eyes and ears open for any dangers that might be approaching. We don't want anyone getting in the way or any problems that might be caused by that for anyone, me and Blade here or otherwise, to be caused. Ready to know what the hell it fucking felt like when you made me look like a pitiful-ass pushover, Blade?"

"Ready to finally accept the fucking fact that you're not nearly as powerful, skilled, smart or worthy of anything at all as you fucking think you are by any stretch of the imagination, Frost?" Sonya retorted, and thus they got good and ready for each other as much as possible, but Johnny Cage said: "Wait! What about how we all need to be in our prime and like we all are now in every way once Sub-Zero comes back?"

Frost and Sonya opened their eyes widely, but the former said: "Here's an idea…after the fight is over and I've beaten Blade here, I'll use my ice powers to help see us showered by means of Kenshi here using his telekinesis…"

She pointed to Kenshi for emphasis and went on: "…to both see to it that said ice powers are turned into shower water and made to clean us in every single last damn way there is along with, after it's all done, dry up, plus simultaneously restore us to our fucking peaks so that we're precisely as we were prior to this."

She looked about, both to Kenshi and everyone else, and asked: "Any objections? Any better ideas that anyone can fucking think of?"

After a short silence, Kenshi spoke for everyone when he said: "That's actually not a bad idea, Frost. Good thinking. I'll make sure of it once this fight is over."

"Fabulous!" Frost said to Kenshi, and then added: "And of course it was good thinking. Remember who the hell fucking thought that shit the fuck up here. Okay, Blade, ready when you are!"

"Oh, I'm ready, all right." Sonya informed Frost, and here's how the hell their fucking fight fucking happened.

Just as Frost and Sonya were firmly in front of each other and good and eager for this rematch(especially the former), all in the most fucking profound of ways for what the hell was to come on all counts, the following lyrics of a song chorus could not be heard playing in the background by anyone, but they were playing in the background all the same.

' _Cause, baby, now we got bad blood._

 _You know it used to be mad love._

 _So take a look what you've done._

' _Cause, baby, now we got bad blood._

 _Hey!_

 _Now we got problems._

 _And I don't think we can solve them._

 _You made a really deep cut._

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood._

 _Hey!_

"Okay, Blade, this is where the hell I pay your bitch ass the fuck back!" Frost said as they circled each other like two angry, aggressive wolves, and Sonya told Frost: "Your big talk only adds to how much I'm going to enjoy kicking your bitch ass again, Frost!"

And so, they fought, with it being that Frost landed the first blow by somersaulting over to Sonya and landing a flying drop kick onto her skull, Sonya going: "UUUUUUUUUHHH!" and Frost saying: "HA! You might have nailed me as a novice, Blade, but now I'm turning the tables! Maybe you'll be lucky enough so that you can at least put up enough of a fight so that you feel confident trying for that passing the test in that portal after we battle representations of each other in it!"

"It'll be better than that, Frost!" Sonya replied as she punched Frost in the face, making the latter say: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFF!" "It'll be that I win again and this time you'll have no fucking excuse whatsoever! Of course, it might not be as easy, given that drop kick you just hit me with, but that'll probably allow you to maintain your confidence should you continue to put up a fight like you think might be the case with me!"

"It's the other way around, Blade, believe me!" Frost told her as she landed an upwards spin kick on Sonya's face, causing her to say: "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWFFFFF!" and added: "What's ironic is, my winning of this fight could, even with my being far more cocky along with far more skilled, I admit, make it so that I'm satisfied along with how we're even. Besides, our being in that portal will give you the next best thing to winning a final round with me and vice versa following my imminent victory here!"

Sonya kicked Frost in the stomach and, as Frost yelled: "UUUUUULLLPPPPFFFF!" Sonya told her: "It is that cockiness, with or without your being admittedly honed here, that will prove to be your downfall, Frost. It's pretty damn obvious by now that I'm not going to be able to kick your fucking bitch ass like I did last time, after all, since even I can't deny how you've come a long way since then, but all it does is sweeten my upcoming triumph considerably!"

Frost punched Sonya in the side and, as Sonya said: "UUUUUUUNNNGGHHH!" informed her: "Really, Blade, you should be getting ready to take your approaching defeat with some fucking dignity, though given your personality, I'll admit that shouldn't be too difficult for you. Even so, stop keeping your fucking hopes up about beating me again! It just plain isn't going to fucking happen! Period!"

"Bullshit, you bitch!" Sonya snapped as she landed an upwards kick into Frost's chin, in the process making Frost say: "OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWFFFFF!" and then stating: "This opportunity we've been lucky enough to find to settle this score for real once and for all is not something I'm letting slip through my fucking fingers. And that means you're going down!"

Punching Sonya in the stomach, which made the busty blonde say: "OOOOOOOOOLLLLLPPPPPPFFFF!" Frost then said to her: "Oh, really, Blade? Evidence suggests otherwise just now! Of course, I'm glad that you're not uneasy at the thought of taking me on when I've become a far better fighter courtesy of Sub-Zero. I mean, thank the Elder Gods that you didn't turn out to be so fucking pathetic! Still, you ARE going down, and there isn't shit that you can fucking do about it, bitch."

Sonya punched Frost in the guts and, just after causing her to go: "OOOOOMMMMMPPPPFFFFFF!" told her: "Please forgive me for not buying that giant-ass load of shit for so much as a fucking second, Frost! I actually, oddly and unbelievably enough, can't remember what the hell got us off to such a piss-poor start, but I guess that doesn't make any difference right now! After all, we're fighting, you want to get even, I want to put you in your place and so that's our fucking focus while we have the chance for our respective intentions."

"Well said." Frost nodded as she kicked Sonya in the shin, and, after this, which resulted in Sonya saying: "OOOOOOWWWWW!" Frost went on: "I actually don't recall why the hell we got off on the wrong foot, either. I guess there's just been that much going on, but with the likes of Chi and Tsung being the reason for it, that doesn't surprise me any more than it surprises you. That said, it actually contributes to there being chances we might be able to let bygones be bygones outside of those representations Raiden told us about."

Sonya then somersaulted over Frost and kicked her in the back while asking: "That actually makes me wonder…" and, just after Frost yelped: "OOOOWWWNNNGGGHH!" Sonya went on: "…does this mean there might be hope for you yet despite how the fuck your fucking arrogance might otherwise prove to be your undoing? I mean, you DID agree to put our rivalry on hold like I did when the need for taking on the Deadly Alliance showed itself and were able to put up with my presence at that fire while Raiden was filling us in and vice versa on both counts!"

"True enough!" Frost replied as she then grabbed Sonya's hair, pulled her over and, just after Sonya barked: "OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWCCCCHHHH!" Frost had spun her around and pushed her forward, right before punting her in the back and knocking her over, an action to which Sonya said: "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHUUUUFFFFFFF!"

Frost kept going as Sonya got up: "But said contributions idea might not be quite as high in your mind after this fight and our taking down the Deadly Alliance are both over. First of all, I **AM** going to be running the Lin Kuei, though not in an evil way and I will, I suppose, allow Sub-Zero to be part of it, since he's not evil like Chi and Tsung are and he's proven to be a damn good trainer along with an important ally of ours."

Then she did her ground freeze move to immobilize Sonya so that she could run up and start punching, elbowing, kneeing, kicking and open-handedly hitting away at her, all while saying: "And second of all, although I have no intentions of having you or anyone else present here killed after I start to do so like I forever will, I don't think you're going to be too pleased at my being in fucking charge of your ass. **WHOOOAAAAA!** "

The last part came from how Sonya was now returning the favor in terms of the barrage that Frost had been unloading on her, and soon enough, Frost had taken just as much damage from Sonya as she'd dealt/dished out to her, and Sonya put in: "While I am glad to hear that, if you were the Lin Kuei Grandmaster like Sub-Zero is, which, by the way, he will forever continue to be, regardless of how much you obviously believe otherwise, you would have things be in a way that could definitely be a lot worse, as your words make clear, the fact is that your dream of being in charge of the Lin Kuei is just that…a dream."

"Damn, you are more tenacious than I or, chances are, anyone else possibly could have fucking imagined, Blade!" Frost exclaimed as she and Sonya then kept up with the sorts of hits that they been dealing to each other, along with a lot of dodging and/or blocking.

"Tenacious, Frost?" Sonya asked as she then did her kiss attack move and put Frost in a haze, making her cryokinetic opponent go: "AAAAAAAGGGHHHUUUNNNHHHLLHH…" and followed this by doing a very high upwards kick and her flying kick attack after that. "For your information, I am what one would refer to as ELEVEN-acious! But I guess you're learning that the hard way just now."

Frost got up after hitting the ground, following saying: "OOOOOOOOOOOOFFFF! UUUUUNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHGGGFFFF!" from Sonya's kick combo, and she'd an instant later say: "You know, Blade, I've gotta say, that was actually kind of clever." but at the same time as she hurled first a snowball and then an iceball into Sonya's face, and as her blonde opponent said: "UUUUUUUUUUHHHHH! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGHH!"

She ran up to Sonya while taking out her ice daggers and told her: "But I was even more clever in using those two freezing cold projectiles to nail you with as I was getting up as so to take you by surprise."

Subsequently cutting at her with her ice daggers, though only in a way that made minor wounds, since she wanted to subdue Sonya, not kill her, she continued: "By the way, I'm surprised you haven't taken out your kali sticks yet! One would think that, given how the hell we fucking feel about each other, it'd be one of the first damn things you'd want to do to attack me."

Sonya then, after going: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" both ironically and as if on cue, took out both of her kali sticks and started hitting Frost all over the place, much like Frost had used her ice daggers to cut her all over the place, a second later telling her: "I just wanted to fucking see how adept you were at hand-to-hand, and since you've turned out to plenty challenging enough for my kali sticks to be necessary, I will now fucking use them on your ass."

"UNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUNUN!" Frost shrieked, but she did her ground slide move to knock Sonya over and cause her to drop her kali sticks, catching a surprised Sonya completely unawares and making her go: "WHOOOOAAAAA! OOOOWWWWWW! UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH!"

"Not anymore, you won't!" Frost told her as she subsequently stood up, kicked Sonya in the side and then kicked one of her kali sticks away, followed by stomping on her back, kicking her in the face and then going over to her other kali stick, which she kicked away, as well.

"AAAAARRRHHHH! UUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFF! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sonya let out, and Frost pulled her up by her hair and, while Sonya yelped: "AAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Frost said to her: "Really, Blade, spare yourself more pain and admit defeat. You might still fight well, but I'm returning the favor here and we both fucking know it. So save us both a lot of problems and give in."

"I will do no such thing!" Sonya barked, smashing her fists onto the sides of Frost's head, pulling her hair and then pulling her forward to head-butt her in the face.

"OOOOOWWWWFFFF! AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHH! UUUUNNHHH!" Frost let loose, and Sonya then tripped her and went over to get one of her kali sticks, but Frost wasn't going to let what state she was currently in stop her, and used her ground freeze move to once more freeze Sonya solid just before the latter was about to pick up that kali stick.

"AH, AH, AH!" Frost said as she stood back up and her head cleared. "You think it's going to be that easy for you, Blade? FUCK NO!"

Running over to Sonya, she then got a hold of her neck, strangled her just enough to make it so that Frost now had the upper hand and pulled her over to land a headbutt into her face.

"GUUUUUUCCCKKKKKKKKK…AAAAAAARRRRRRRUUUNNNGGGHHH!" Sonya shouted, and Frost let her know: "As deft as that combo was, it wasn't enough to beat me. I would, however, like you to be clear on something, Blade…"

"Yeah? What's that?" Sonya asked as she started to stand up again, but Frost tripped her and stood on her stomach, pushing her foot down hard to keep Sonya pinned.

"I never had any problem with saving all the realms from the Deadly Alliance or, despite our godawful relationship, us being part of the same group of Earthrealm champions who will be stopping them. Well, as long as we keep our distance as much as possible, anyway. I just wanted to be in charge of the Lin Kuei in the end after they were stopped, which were my main reasons for joining this bunch. Of course, I already revealed that, and I do thank you and the others for their lauding me for showing such courage, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't think that I was indifferent about what would happen whether Chi and Tsung were stopped or not. For one thing, Earthrealm is just as much my home as it is yours, and that's just one reason. But enough of that. Time for the coup de grace."

"Time for the coup de grace is right, Frost." Sonya told her as she grabbed her leg and, as Frost went: "HUH?" Sonya pushed it off of her belly and started to get up, though the pressure of Frost's pressing her foot on it, which was meant to pin her down but not cause any serious damage, made it a bit difficult.

Frost quickly regained her footing and said: "Wow, you wouldn't give up if you had acute appendicitis, would you, Blade?"

"Nope." Sonya responded. "And although it is good to know what you just told me, it is even better to know that you spoke of taking defeat with some fucking dignity, because that's just what you need to do following the next minute!"

Sonya got back up and leapt over to Frost, meaning to do a drop kick on her like it had been the other way around at the beginning of this fight, and, while Frost, thanks to the amount of distance she was at the time, saw what she was doing and so got ready for it just in case she wasn't able to dodge in time, turned out to be smarter than she thought to have done that, since she tried to dodge but couldn't.

"UUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNHHHHHHHH!" Frost said, and Sonya then went up and began to strangle her, though in the same non-life threatening, simply meant to disable kind of way that Frost had used on her, and, as Frost went: "GGGHHHKKKKK!" would add in: "We sure are good at using one another's own tricks against each other, aren't we, Frost? But this ends now!"

"Correct on both counts, Blade!" Frost answered after she smashed both of her fists onto the sides of Sonya's head, clapped her hands onto those same head sides and did an uppercut into her chin, and, just after saying this and pushing Sonya back hard, though the latter succeeded in not falling over after a brief struggle to keep standing, she went over quickly and did her ground slide move, knocked her foe over and, upon standing up again, kicked her in the cunt.

"UUUUHHH! ARRRRGGHH! UUUUNNNNHHHH! AAAAAAFFFFF! AAAAAAAAAGGHH! UUUUNNNNHHHHH! **AAAAAAARRRRRGGHHHH!** " Sonya let out at this combo, and try though she did, she could not get up after Frost kicking her in the cunt full force, given that a woman getting nailed there was just as painful and just as damaging as a man getting kicked in the balls, and this was after the other things Frost did to her.

"Although I'm guessing that the reason for the latter has turned out differently than you thought it would." Frost stated, and, after thinking to herself: "Holy shit! What the hell? I lost? WOW! She must have really been listening closely to Sub-Zero despite becoming so haughty and self-assured in the fucking process." Sonya regained her ability to speak and told her: "I…hate having to say this…and cannot believe what the hell I'm about to fucking say…but…well fought. You beat me. We're even. Anyway, are you happy now?"

"Yes, because now we're even, just like you said." Frost replied. "Although, my being happy now is only in terms of our feud with each other, but it'll do for now. Leading the Lin Kuei can wait."

"Good to know…" Sonya said while she was slowly but surely feeling the pain in her cunt abate and regaining her ability to stand, "although it is worth pointing out that it could have just as easily been that I was able to perform on you what the hell you did on me before you did so yourself, and either way, it could have happened just as quickly with each one of us. Just wanted to make sure you knew that you might have managed it, but there, until you did so, was just as much of a chance I could manage it, as well."

"True, that, I'll admit, which is part of why the hell we're even and the score's been settled." Frost nodded. "And you ARE taking your loss with dignity, even if it is the 'save face' kind, which I'll admit I'd use if our roles were reversed despite how the loss would have hurt twice as bad, and not just because this was our second fight. Which I commend you for, and hey, if you and the others can praise me for my courage on revealing my true intents, though this was partially because they were ambitious instead of villainous, I won't ignore that, then I can certainly praise you for how strongly you're dealing with your defeat, and I do."

"Thanks…I guess…" Sonya said as she regained her ability to stand again at last, and an instant later, she told Frost. "Although our representations for the fucking portal will essentially make things become this fucking fight all over again. I just wanted to remind you of that."

"Yes, they will, but that's okay. Yours won't be the real me, and I'll certainly triumph and pass, and what happened here might help you do so yourself via desire for the next best thing spawned motive. Anyway, Kenshi? I do believe I mentioned that helping hand with your telekinesis for our shower and recovery post-battle?"

"Yes, of course you did. Here you are." Kenshi nodded, and as Frost used her ice powers to get all of the blood, dirt and sweat off of Sonya and herself with Kenshi making it into warm water via that telekinesis and the help of the sun he used as part of how he used it for its current purpose, that same telekinesis, just as planned, returned Frost and Sonya to being in their prime in every way, along with drying them off.

"Ah, splendid! We're just as we were before our rematch." Sonya said, observing how Kenshi had done things exactly according to plan. "Excellent job, Kenshi."

"Thank you, Sonya." Kenshi told her, and Frost said: "Yeah, Kenshi, I knew this would work. Nicely done."

Kenshi nodded, since he was just as thankful to Frost but her huge ego irritated him a bit, so he wasn't going to be vocal about it, even if it was good for him and the others to know that Frost was just as sincere in wanting to save everything by stopping the Deadly Alliance as they were, her now revealed and blatant desire to run the Lin Kuei notwithstanding.

"Well, that settles things in full, it looks like." Johnny Cage stated, and then they all saw Sub-Zero appear via teleportation by Raiden(though the thunder God himself was not here this time, just like the other two times before)and Jax added: "And not a moment too soon! Sub-Zero's returned just now, which means we're going to hear the news of how the hell things fucking happened when he went on that motherfucking mission and then need to get ready for trying to pass the test for our trip to that portal!"

"What happened, Sub-Zero?" asked Kung Lao, and then Sub-Zero shook his head and, due to what this had to mean, everyone looked disheartened all of a sudden, and indeed Sub-Zero said: "I am sorry to say that I could not find Li Mei to warn her in time. She's been captured and her soul's been put into one of the mummies that are part of the Dragon King's undefeatable army. Is there anything I should know about here?"

Kung Lao filled him in about what Sonya and Frost capitalized on after Frost bravely revealed her true intentions despite how they accompanied the ones of all the others and were just as sincere, and Sub-Zero said: "Frost, I am now a man divided. On the one hand, I am very proud of you for being as brave as you were, and still being in this for its true cause along with your desire of leading the Lin Kuei like I do, along with how well you've taken to my training. On the other hand, I am not happy with your hiding that desire from me and the others or your getting into a fight with Sonya again. Still, you're obviously satisfied now, and with how both of you are even following that rematch, along with how you saw a chance while you all had to wait during the time I tried and sadly failed to save Li Mei, I'm guessing you will both now make your peace and let bygones be bygones, especially knowing what we're soon going to be doing with this portal and what that means?"

"Of course we are, on both counts." Sonya replied. "Isn't that right, Frost?"

"Yes, it is, Sonya." Frost said as they shook hands, and Sonya got surprised, saying: "You called me by my first name?"

"Yes, because now, like Sub-Zero said, we now make our peace, and there's no reason not to, which would be so even if we didn't have that extra copy of our battle to look forward to in that portal. After all, it's going to happen if we are going to try and pass to prove worthy of going after those Tarkatan hordes and the Deadly Alliance itself, which we both want and mean to do along with everyone else here at this portal. See what I'm saying?" Frost responded.

"Of course I do, Frost." Sonya nodded, and Sub-Zero then said: "Splendid, girls. And with that all having been said, I do believe we now must get started and leave discussing what our best bet concerning Frost's previously secret wish for later, though there thankfully most likely is a way that it can work for me, her and the Lin Kuei alike after it's all been settled. After all, the Deadly Alliance sorcerers aren't going to pause their actions in order to wait for us to see if we are worthy to battle them and their Tarkatan hordes, and neither are the latter."

"True on all counts, and besides, despite how I fucking hated losing, Frost's idea and what the hell happened actually paid off, because now I'm full of energy for the next best thing that will surely come when I'm in that portal, all things considered, and besides how I'd suspect Frost here is for the same reason but obviously it'll be the other way around with us in her case, which will really get us into the eagerness to destroy that which must be destroyed before it's too damn late, one of many reasons being that I want to fucking vent about losing to her via killing Tarkata. They'll take her place as to what would happen if we ever fought again, even though we're not going to, with lethal force added on to what the hell I do to them." Sonya put across.

"So you see? My paying her back paid off, just like she said, plus I'll get much the same feelings, even if for different reasons and not towards the real her anymore, just like she doesn't have them against the real me anymore, so I actually gave us a better chance, especially if this boost in eagerness and energy proves contagious! And my feud with Sonya here being out of the way is going to make things less difficult and more simple here, I might add. That, and with everything that's just happened and been made clear, you'll be happy to know that my relationship with her and you, sifu, is, I suppose, slightly better than it used to be, so that's a good thing that ought to help us here, the way it'll make us able to forever take our minds off of problems like that." Frost pointed out.

Everyone else looked at each other, and then at Sub-Zero, who looked back at them, and they were all easily able to see that they did have a point and were glad about how much this was most likely going to help, plus at least the problem of any of them fighting amongst themselves was now nicely and forever solved.

The others all now wore a fucking smile, much like Sonya and Frost also wore a smile, and indeed this was one very great and special instant where payback did indeed pay off.

And so it was that everyone nodded in very unanimous agreement indeed and made sure that they stood up in a way that positioned them in a fashion that showed that they were all ready to go into that portal and pass so that they could take out all of those Tarkatan hordes and then stop the Deadly Alliance while they still had a chance to do both(after all, despite their newly gained advantages, time was still running out, so they had to act now, just like Raiden had said about them and himself before).

"That is all excellent to hear, Frost." said Sub-Zero. "So let's take advantage of what the hell kind of big-ass fucking advantages we've just fucking gained here in what could well be the most ironic fucking way ever!"

Now it was high-ass time for them all to do so on every count you've fucking read about, mentioned vocally or otherwise, and do so they did, one by one, with it being that, besides how everyone else passed their tests in defeating a representation of their worst adversaries and thus were able to get through the portal to go and battle the Deadly Alliance, Sub-Zero going first, since Raiden had made it so that he, as I said at the beginning of this story, would be the leader of this bunch, given that he was the best one to choose for leading for many reasons, Sonya and Frost believed that they would be taking on representations of each other.

And sure enough, that's just what happened, which, ironically, after they achieved the goal in defeating that representation in a way very similar to their previous fight with each other in Sonya's case and kicking her foe's ass in Frost's case(the latter was really eager to further make it clear that she had gotten even with Sonya despite how their general enmity/hostility was now over), both, well, made it clear that they would be able to go and attack the aforementioned Deadly Alliance, and that, if their were any ties to their previous feud of before(which there most likely weren't, given what they said to each other during the time when they proved payback had indeed paid off), they were fully and forever severed now.

Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Jax, Johnny Cage, Kitana, Kenshi, oh, and let's not forget, Sonya and Frost, were now at the start of the path of stone that led to Shang Tsung's palace, and on a very dark night, at that.

"Here we are." Sub-Zero said. "And make no mistake, my friends…we are all in for the fight of our fucking lives. I am sorry to say that those same damn lives of ours now possibly face an imminent end, but given what's at stake here, we have to risk it.

"True on both counts." said Kung Lao, looking very far into the distance. "And there is the fucking palace which belongs that fucking monster, my closest friend's killer, whose death I fucking long for, that this fucking path fucking leads to."

And then Kitana added: "And there are those countless Tarkatan hordes that stand in our way as they guard Chi and Tsung in front of that palace."

"Yeah. And WOW…it sure is dark as hell right now. We must have really taken one hell of a long time to pass the fucking tests in that damn portal if it's become this late at night here." stated Johnny Cage.

"Oh, yeah." Frost said while nodding, and then she put in: "Oh, and I've got to say…us all being arranged together because two powerful, lethal sorcerers are threatening the fate of the realms along with all else that is good, said sorcerers currently having things go in their favor, me unable to help but want to run the Lin Kuei and being tense as I bravely reveal it to everyone while Kenshi needs to help me and Sonya settle our feud, make our peace and have an, I guess, slightly improved relationship, like I said before about that and my relationship with my sifu, everyone getting shocked by both of those things after they occur because my aforementioned sifu here tries and sadly fails to save Li Mei, Liu Kang having been killed as part of what the hell got all of this shit started in the fucking first place and now the possibility we'll all be killed despite how we'll do everything in our power, figuratively and literally, to take out all of these Tarkata and then do the same damn shit to Chi and Tsung. And on a night as late and dark as this, no less. You know, guys, we sure do live the good life."

Sonya, easily understanding Frost's blatant sarcasm as much as everyone else, added to it with her own just as blatant sarcasm by saying: "Oh, yeah, no doubt about that, Frost. We really do."

"Now let's make it so these Tarkata and the Deadly Alliance all die the bad death." Jax said, meaning to transition from being sarcastic to being serious, which he was successful in.

This was shown by everyone nodding as their part in this sarcasm and seeing what Frost was going for like Sonya and Jax were able to, things then going, as I said before, from sarcastic to serious, made the following things happen.

First, Kitana said: "Because we've now got to get to stopping the Deadly Alliance before they can fully resurrect the mummified army of the Dragon King like they mean to while the chance still exists."

"And stop them we will, right after, in the fucking form of going head to head with these ugly-ass abominations, WE KICK SOME ASS!" Jax let loose.

"That's the spirit, Jax!" Kenshi told him, and Sonya put across: "Everyone else has goddamn got that fucking spirit, too!"

The latter statement caused the other six to nod and make it further obvious how correct Sonya was to say that.

Kung Lao subsequently said: "So let's go for it and show those ugly-ass, fucked-up monsters who the hell is boss, especially that ill-fated soul factory bastard Shang Tsung!"

"A rather crude way to put it, but yes! Let's go!" Sub-Zero put in, and thus, with Sub-Zero leading the way just like how the hell he'd done so before, they went right the fuck on over for making it so that they would be taking down those Tarkatan hordes and stopping the Deadly Alliance, and make no mistake and indeed believe me when I say that that's what they weren't just intent on doing, but also what they would go for the jugular in doing in a truly cutting loose, no holds barred kind of way, and most profoundly, at that.

In fact, not a single damn one of the eight of them thought they had ever been this aggressive in their entire fucking lives(and chances are that they most likely hadn't).

Sub-Zero was especially eager to take out Quan Chi(since the latter had made it so that Scorpion believed he was the one who killed his family and clan in order to gain Scorpion's help and thus this led to problems galore for both of them, but especially him, given it made it so that Scorpion was, until finding out the truth, his relentless archenemy).

Furthermore, Kung Lao and Kenshi were both especially eager to take out Shang Tsung(after all, the former had, as he made plenty clear, loads of furious desire to make Shang Tsung pay for being the fucking reason that he lost his closet friend, Liu Kang, even if it was something that involved Quan Chi and the assistance Shang Tsung got thanks to that other sorcerer, and the latter had been tricked into giving the villain the souls of his ancestors, then left in a tomb, which caused him to become blind and eager to undo his mistake).

Mind you, all the others were, as signified by what the hell I wrote above, plenty hellbent on destroying all of the Tarkata and both sorcerers in the Deadly Alliance, but I just wanted to emphasize in the case of the three most eager ones of them(or actually, five, since Kitana also especially wanted to kill Shang Tsung, the way that, for a time, she was in love with Liu Kang, and despite not liking her that way, he still had a damn good relationship with the princess, so she was certainly vehement about exacting revenge on the one who ended his life, just like Kung Lao was for that reason, plus Frost was also more desirous than the still desirous of it Jax, Johnny Cage and Sonya in terms of killing BOTH sorcerers, knowing as how they were the reason both for what danger they put everyone in and why she had to put getting even with Sonya on hold, and at the time, she didn't know how the hell fucking lucky she would goddamn get like she goddamn did, and she still had to put her wish to run the Lin Kuei, albeit thankfully not in a way that favored evil, on hold right now, so there you go).

"HEY, ASSHOLES!" thundered Jax as they were going forward to fight the Tarkatas with all their might, something which caused those Tarkatan hordes to turn around and look at Raiden's eight Earthrealm champions coming at them in shock.

"Holy crap! Those must be Raiden's Earthrealm champions!" exclaimed one of them.

"They're obviously hear to stop the Deadly Alliance who commands us!" another added.

"They will do no such thing!" put in one of the lead Tarkatas. "GET THEM!"

Countless Tarkatan hordes came for them, and it wasn't long at all before, despite the many blade attacks and other kinds of ways of attacking they used, not only were punches, kicks, elbows, knees, throws, slamming to the ground kind of moves, choking attacks, headbutts, face grabs, neck breaking moves, stomps and/or open handed hits unleashed upon so many of them, all in great numbers, but there were also other things that killed quite a few of them.

Here, I'll be specific…Jax was using his ground pound move to make them fall over onto their asses, bashing them to pieces with his piston punch and gunning them down with his machine gun, and destroying them with his head stomp, as well, plus he was using his tonfas to batter them to bits.

Sonya was using her haze inducing kiss blowing attack to put them in, you guessed it, a haze, and alongside that and beating the breaks off of them with her kali sticks, she was using her flying kick attack and the lethal version of her kiss blowing attack, puking, puking blood, stomping on their heads with both of her feet, everything.

Frost was using her ground freeze attack, her ice sliding move and ice daggers to freeze, knock over and cut away, respectively, at her Tarkatan foes, and her freezing and shattering attack came into play to kill as many of them as possible, as well.

Johnny Cage was using his forceball projectile, shadow kick and Johnny uppercut attacks, along with his nunchucks and brain rip attack, to break the skulls, tear out the(well, duh)brains and blast apart the bodies of what Tarkata were attacking him and vice versa.

Kenshi was using his special sword to slice and dice what Tarkatan warriors he was able to reach with it, plus he was also now putting his telekinesis to violent means like he usually did with it once more, utilizing his telekinetic slam, telekinetic toss and telekinetic push to knock and fling and, of course, slam them about, not to mention he was putting his telekinetic contortion move to use against them, too.

Kitana was using her fan lift and pretty kick attacks on what Tarkatans she wasn't using her sharp steel fans on to cut them up and/or her kiss of death to repeatedly inflate them and then blow them up subsequently.

Kung Lao was using his hat throw move to slice at the Tarkata that he was taking on and his whirlwind kicks were being used to, well, kick the number of them within his reach quite a few times, to say nothing of how the hell his fucking Broadsword was slashing them to bits and his hat throw was cutting them in a plenty fatal way.

Sub-Zero, who was, albeit quite by chance and a narrow margin, facing the most Tarkatan attackers out of the eight of them, was using his ice blast to freeze what ones he could, and his ice shaker to freeze what ones the aforementioned ice blast didn't have as an option for freezing, and his cold shoulder attack accompanied them, as did his kori blade and skeleton rip sword and move, respectively, to kill off whatever Tarkata he proved able to with these.

Too many Tarkatans to count were killed by these eight Earthrealm champions of Raiden's, and they were getting closer and closer to the steps of Shang Tsung's palace, wherein that sorcerer and his fellow sorcerer ally Quan Chi were doing the deed of resurrecting the army of the long forgotten Dragon King, or at least in the middle of so doing.

They had to get there in time to bring them down and make sure of it they were unsuccessful and destroyed, but the Tarkatans who served as their minions just wouldn't stop coming, making it so that they kept being delayed by how, for all their success in destroying loads of them, there were still immeasurable numbers of still living Tarkata.

However, they would not give up, and they absolutely refused to give in, succumb, accept defeat or any of that other shit that no one should ever do no matter what.

Oh, and remember that song chorus in the background that nobody heard despite how it was playing in the background back when Sonya and Frost were just about to have their rematch?

Well, there was to be more where that came from, just like what the fuck I fucking said in the pre-title introduction to this story, and like what the hell was the case with what kinds of special shit was being used to combat the Tarkatans along with the usual kinds of attacks from these eight Earthrealm champions, I will specify said choruses one by one with each, well, one of them, or at least what the lyrics consisted of, anyway.

During the time that Jax was taking on and taking out these Tarkatan hordes like you just read about, the lyrics of the following song chorus were being played in the background, even though no one heard it.

 _If you wanna step up(step up), you're gonna get knocked down(knocked down)._

 _If you wanna step up(step up), you're gonna get knocked down._

 _You had your chance to walk away._

 _Live to see another day._

 _If you wanna step up(step up), you're gonna get knocked down(knocked down)._

 _You're gonna get knocked down..._

While Sonya battled it out like just mentioned in giving it her all against all of these Tarkata, the song chorus you are about to read the lyrics of played in the background, the fact that nobody heard it notwithstanding.

 _I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!_

 _You're living in the past!_

 _It's a new generation!_

 _A girl can do what she wants to do and that's what I'm gonna do!_

 _An' I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!_

 _Oh no, not me!_

As Frost did everything she could against these many Tarkata she was fighting, the song chorus lyrics that you'll be seeing below were playing in the background, despite the fact that not a one of the ones present could hear it.

 _I can't feel my senses._

 _I just feel the cold._

 _All colors seem to fade away._

 _I can't reach my soul._

 _I would stop running if I knew there was a chance._

 _It tears me apart to sacrifice it all but I'm forced to let go._

 _Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

 _Can't tell the reasons I did it for you!_

 _When lies turn into truth, I sacrificed for you!_

 _You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

At the same time that Johnny Cage did everything in his power to bring down these Tarkatan bunches, what song chorus lyrics will be read of below were playing in the background, even as neither he nor anyone else could hear it at all.

 _How the hell did we wind up like this?_

 _Why weren't we able to see the signs that we missed and try turn the tables?_

 _I wish you'd unclench your fists and unpack your suitcase._

 _Lately there's been too much of this._

 _But don't think it's too late!_

 _Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will…_

 _Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right but not right now._

 _I know you're wondering when_

 _(You're the only one who knows that!)_

 _Someday, somehow, I'm gonna make it all right but not right now._

 _I know you're wondering when._

Kenshi's attacking these groups of Tarkatan warriors and vice versa was accompanied by the lyrics to the song chorus that will show itself to you just down there, although there wasn't a single individual who was able to hear it.

 _Time after time, I walk the fine line._

 _Something keeps bringing me back._

 _And time after time, I'm going in blind._

 _I don't know which way I need to go._

 _Time after time, I walk the fine line._

 _Something keeps bringing me back._

 _And time after time, I can't see the signs._

 _I don't know which way I need to go._

Kitana's clash against these loads of Tarkata had it so that the lyrics to the chorus of a song were being sung in the background as she did so, even if it was in a way so that nary a one who was part of this could hear it.

 _(Wake me up!)_

 _Wake me up inside!_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside!_

 _(Save me!)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark!_

 _(Wake me up!)_

 _Bid my blood to run!_

 _(I can't wake up!)_

 _Before I come undone!_

 _(Save me!)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become!_

Kung Lao bringing on and bringing down these lots of Tarkatan warriors was done at the same time as which one of the song choruses was playing its lyrics in the background, even as there wasn't a one of the ones involved in this who could hear even a bit of it.

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out._

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._

 _Till the smoke clears out._

 _Am I high?_

 _Perhaps._

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse._

 _Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out._

 _Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth._

 _Till the smoke clears out._

 _Am I high?_

 _Perhaps._

 _I'ma rip this shit till my bones collapse._

Sub-Zero going all out in his duking it, well, out with these seemingly endless Tarkatan hordes was mixed with how there were the following song chorus lyrics playing in the background, in spite of the fact that there was not a drop of it heard by any of those who were part of this melee.

 _Everybody, with your fists raised high, let me hear your battle cry tonight!_

 _Stand beside, or step aside!_

 _We're on the frontline!_

 _Everybody, with your fists raised high, let me hear your battle cry tonight!_

 _Stand beside, or step aside!_

 _We're on the frontline!_

Unfortunately, after quite a while of killing Tarkata galore, all eight of Raiden's Earthrealm champions were tired and injured beyond imagination, given how their enemies obviously fought back and thus caused them to get cut, bruised and other kinds of ways of being damaged(very badly on all counts), and that made them easy pickings, both figuratively and literally, for how many of the, well, many Tarkatan hordes there still were even after all of this.

As a result, here is what happened, all at the same time, to each and every one of them despite how the octet of heroes continued to try to fight on through their vast number of injuries and considerable lowness on stamina that had resulted from their doing everything they possibly could to get through to the Deadly Alliance and stop them from fully resurrecting the mummified army of the Dragon King.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jax screamed as he was cut in twain(although not with two halves of the same size, since said halving was done so that the blade went through the middle of his pecs horizontally and the much bigger lower rest of him literally parted with it)by the, well, blade of the Tarkatan warrior nearest to him, ironically after, by the time he was so drained, he had come surprisingly close to Shang Tsung's palace(read: near the head of the stairs)for someone who was in a situation like this(only his much smaller top half remained there, though, and the rest of him went downwards on those stairs).

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screeched Sonya as her right leg was separated from the rest of her and she, like Jax, got horizontally sliced in half, each one done by a Tarkata apiece, so she was killed by two of them, with the aforementioned right leg flying some feet away.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Frost yowled as she was also killed by two Tarkata at once, one of whom slashed off her left leg and right arm, and the other of which made sure of it that her lower belly would be separated from her crotch via giving her the same halving that Jax and Sonya had been given.

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Johnny Cage yelled as he, too, not only got his top half separated from his bottom half by a Tarkata, but the way in which it was done made the latter part of him fly a few feet away, though not as far as Sonya's right leg had gone.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kenshi howled as, despite how he was not halved like the other four mentioned above were and didn't have his legs cut off, either, he was killed by how two Tarkata worked together to cut off both of his arms and to behead him, as well.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" cried Kitana as she was sliced into pieces by three Tarkata in a way so that there was a triple whammy…her legs were cut off along with one of her arms and she was another one of Raiden's Earthrealm champions who got their waists separated from their lower regions, which is very ironic, given that she was one of the ones who came closer to reaching Shang Tsung's palace like had been the case with Jax, though not as close as he had come(here, I'll be specific…she was at the foot of the stairs when she died).

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kung Lao shrieked as he, too, got a triple whammy…he wasn't horizontally halved, much like Kenshi wasn't, but not only did he get both of his legs sliced off, he got decapitated, as well, this being by three Tarkata like what you read about above with Kitana and, in the case of his head getting chopped off, like what was so with the aforementioned Kenshi.

Finally, Sub-Zero bellowed: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGHHH!" as he got his left arm and right leg severed from his body by a Tarkata apiece, and along with being one of the ones who was killed by the combined efforts of three Tarkata, he was the only one of them who had part of how the hell he died be that he was impaled through the abdomen and out the back by a Tarkata, this being the third one of his attackers, of course(ironically, he had made it even closer to Shang Tsung's palace than Jax, as he was lying on the head of the stairs while bleeding out and dying).

During the time that Quan Chi and Shang Tsung were hearing these screams while finishing the job of their Dragon King army resurrection, the latter said: "Those screams had better belong to who I think they do. I need and want to consume more souls, and those insufferable Earthrealm warriors cannot be allowed to get in our way."

"Since I hear Tarkata laughter out there, it would seem that they were the final sounds that those eight adversaries of ours would ever make, so you're in luck, Shang Tsung. Go and consume all eight of their souls. I will keep watch on our newly resurrected Dragon King army for until you get back."

Shang Tsung nodded and went out, and, much to his delight, he saw, in various spots, pieces of the now VERY DEAD Sub-Zero, Sonya, Jax, Frost, Kenshi, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Kitana, and he promptly consumed all eight of their souls most greedily.

Going back into his palace, he said to Quan Chi: "You were absolutely right. We may now have lost quite a few of our Tarkatan hordes, but it doesn't matter. We still have plenty of them left along with this undefeatable army of the Dragon King, and all eight of our enemies are dead. Their souls felt almost as good to consume as that of my archenemy, Liu Kang."

"Indeed. Your soulnado has actually seen to it that my own archenemy, Scorpion, is out of the way, just like the other eight now are. When I learned that he was on his way to try and find and kill me, along with how he'd gotten into your palace here to do so, I cast a special spell to make it so that anyone he encountered would be able to bring him down, regardless of whether he would otherwise defeat them or not. Though I don't know what happened, I heard him scream just as loudly, if not louder, than the ones out there just did, before now, and it came from your palace's portal to the heavens, so he's obviously been destroyed by it."

"Excellent." smiled Shang Tsung, though he then thought to himself: "He must have come across Drahmin and Moloch while trying to find my 'friend' here and been tossed into that soulnado by them after they overpowered him and could not eat him due to his being a hellspawn specter, despite how, if it weren't for, ironically, Quan Chi's spell, he'd easily trounce them both. Well, he might have been of the intent to get my supposed ally, and possibly stop me along with him, but that doesn't matter anymore."

"Excellent, indeed." smiled Quan Chi. "Ah! I believe that this mummy here is the part of the army in which we trapped that naïve, foolish bitch named Li Mei. So ironic that she would win that tournament, only to lose her soul, the idea that we would free her people, which we were never going to, of course, and all hope. Yet another sign that nothing can get in our way anymore."

Shang Tsung nodded when he saw that this was indeed the case and stated: "Yes, you are most correct. The gullible little dolt. She really believed that either of us were sorcerers of our word?"

"Pathetic." Quan Chi nodded. "But thanks to her laughable stupidity, now we have her, and that is just ONE part of what will help us conquer all and become utterly unstoppable, both forever!"

"Not if I can help it, Deadly Alliance." they heard a voice say just then.

Both turned around and, looking surprised, asked in unison: "Raiden?"

"Yes, I am he." Raiden said as they saw him in the center of the palace, and then he informed them: "As I am now the only one who stands between Earthrealm and total destruction, I have defied the Elder Gods' wishes and now I and I alone challenge you both in Mortal Kombat. For it is Earthrealm's last hope for freedom, and if you wish to achieve your vile ambitions, you will have to kill me first."

"Your challenge is accepted," Shang Tsung said to Raiden, "though all it does it make sure that we will sever what turns out to be the very last tie to our total domination of this realm and all others, Outworld or otherwise."

"Indeed, and it will sever your connection to the land of the living, as well." Quan Chi added, and with that, both sorcerers began to take Raiden on and vice versa, and it wasn't long before much damage was taken by Raiden from both of them, though, for a time, they both took even more damage from the thunder god, with Raiden's lightning and the spells of both sorcerers flying all over the room of Shang Tsung's palace which contained the portal to the heavens which would provide him with that endless supply of souls.

They were, however, unaware that it would only be a matter of time before a far more powerful and much greater menace made itself known, and that menace would prove itself a threat that would spur them to join forces, in what would arguably be the ultimate irony of all times, and plenty more was to happen in the near future, as well.

Said threatening menace was going to turn out to have returned after so long because of the actions of a fool who thought he was serving a greater good, but was unaware that he was actually doing the precise opposite, and as for the now fallen, lifeless and slashed up octet of Raiden's Earthrealm champions?

It was actually possible that they might be brought back to life in the future, depending, but that would be known much later on, if much later on things were to still be that way.

THE END(that is, of this particular portion of the Mortal Kombat games and the storyline thereof)

Was this awesome or what?

I sure as hell hope it was.

I'm also hoping that it kicked ass and had the desired effect that I was going for here.

Sorry I had to see the eight Earthrealm champions killed, and I wish I didn't(and would have had them win and survive if I had the choice, believe me and indeed mark my words when I fucking say that), but I'm not bludgeoning the storyline or rupturing it or any of that other shit here and the intro to Mortal Kombat: Deception shows that the Earthrealm champions were not able to get through the Tarkatan hordes before being overwhelmed and butchered by them and thus failed to stop the Deadly Alliance, which of course led to Raiden challenging both sorcerers.

So seeing them killed by the Tarkatans after, ironically, managing to kill so, so many of them was the only option I had here to keep things logical and realistic.

Oh, and as to who the original artist of the songs I chose a chorus of for specific scenes are.

"Bad Blood" is by Taylor Swift.

Sonya and Frost, given their feud that they thankfully settled in this story, could easily be considered to have bad blood, and Frost being able to make really deep cuts with her ice daggers despite not doing so to Sonya in their fight, plus her blood, if she so wished, could easily be made to run cold along with how she and Sonya obviously had problems(even if they were the kind they could solve, in contrast to the "And I don't think we can solve them" part of the song titled "Bad Blood")and hell, as a bonus, Taylor Swift is even a blondie like Sonya is, so there you go.

"Step Up" is by Drowning Pool(and it's on their album "Desensitized" and "The Punisher" soundtrack, both of which were made in 2004, just like MKD was, no less!).

Jax is really a throwdown brawler kind of guy who really loves to fight and is very powerful, and besides how he'll never stop, no matter what, in a fight, plus can knock down foes as much as he wants with his ground pound move no matter how many times they may step up in order to get back up again, and as many of them as he wants, as well, making it so that if they walk away, they will live to see another day instead of dying by trying to fight him, and although he sadly does drop dead in this fight, as opposed to "Ain't never gonna drop" being part of "Step Up", the song still fits his fight against those Tarkata.

"Bad Reputation" is by Joan Jett & The Blackhearts.

Sonya is a very impulsive tough girl kind of woman, and that isn't going to change, so despite the fact that she doesn't have a bad reputation, the fact is that even if she did, she would not give a damn about that, plus she can do what she wants to do, which is fight to the bitter end, and that is indeed what she does here, the fact that she is killed in so doing notwithstanding, along with how she would never be afraid of any deviation even if it happened, which it never would, on account of the fact that she'd undoubtedly find a way to still do what she does best.

"Frozen" is by Within Temptation.

Frost doesn't just have ice powers which make it fitting that she would have a song titled "Frozen" revolved around her, but more than this, she wasn't able to feel her senses thanks to her obvious ignoring of what injuries were inflicted on her by the Tarkata she battled, the way that she just wanted to keep going no matter what, true to energetic and ready to go for, and of course she could feel the cold, knowing her freezing attacks and cold related abilities, plus the blades that she got cut with were just as cold as all other Tarkata owned blades and she was sacrificing her life for Earthrealm and Outworld alike, as it turned out when she could finally feel her senses again once she got killed, for the utter irony of ironies.

"Someday" is by Nickleback.

Johnny Cage does, after all, have a history of winding up in situations that, unlike the movies he acts in, are real life situations that are, well, real life threats, and one such as him would most likely wonder how the hell he constantly winds up like that and also how the hell his friends do, too, for that matter, to say nothing of how he would want himself and them to make it all right and is wondering when they can and, at that point, will, in addition to how, given he was, upon doing battle with his share of the Tarkatan hordes, subject to imminent death and, in the music video of "Someday" there was someone who was killed and then shown later as a ghost version of themselves, and let's not forget he's a Hollywood actor who's facing quite the horror in this melee, which puts him in the superb category for the Nickelback song "Someday".

"Going In Blind" is by Payable on Death, also known as P.O.D.

Kenshi might be going into this melee blind in a literal sense, since he's a blind warrior thanks to what Shang Tsung shamelessly did to him and to his ancestors before that(the bastard), with that way of life certainly not being how one would want it, and he's definitely no exception at all, but aside from this, there's also how, along with how he's definitely missing his ancestors following the aforementioned Shang Tsung heartlessly consuming their souls, and it's all right for anyone to miss one or more of those near and dear to them, him or otherwise, not to mention how he's in a difficult and dangerous situation where anyone could easily make a mistake, even one as adept and intelligent as he, which means he's definitely walking a fine line here, much like the others are, his having to kill Tarkata time after time in this melee makes him walk the fine line, again, like the others are doing, so this song fits him beyond its title and him being someone blind who goes into this melee.

"Bring Me To Life" is by Evanescence.

Kitana would indeed like all of these Tarkatan hordes dead along with the Deadly Alliance just as much as her fellow Earthrealm champions would, especially Shang Tsung, given that she was in love with Liu Kang for a time, but beyond that, there's how she needs to keep her blood running to keep up her energy and stay awake so that she doesn't get undone by her Tarkatan foes and have it so that her body is without a soul(which it unhappily eventually is when Shang Tsung consumes that and the souls of the other seven after she and them are killed)and her need to keep her eyes open to everything during the battle until she is killed and will be, seemingly, sleeping for a thousand years and beyond in the most firm and consistent of ways 24-7, which is ironic, given that she has been alive and awake for almost the whole of one-hundred thousand years despite looking much younger, so she kept up having been brought to life for so, so, so long a time and will, if she's lucky, be brought to life once more along with her friends who also got killed, which makes "Bring Me To Life" fit her well along with how she's a beautiful woman like the Evanescence singer Amy Lee is(and let's not forget how the hell she wishes she could bring Liu Kang back to life, and indeed would if she could).

"Till I Collapse" is by Eminem, though it features Nate Dogg and he is the one who does the choruses for that song, so unlike what is the case the others, the main artist isn't the one you're hearing this song chorus from.

Kung Lao refuses to back down from the fight against the Tarkatan hordes, and he is hellbent on reaching Shang Tsung, the way that the latter killed his closest friend, namely, Liu Kang, with Quan Chi's assistance, and so he will not give up and not be a quitter, no matter how badly he's hurt and is in danger of falling flat on his face, and we mustn't fucking forget how the hell and indeed how the fuck he will not fall and will stand tall until, should he be fatally wounded by Tarkatan hordes(which sadly he was in the end that consisted of it being the end for him), his legs give out and the lights go out while his hat will undoubtedly fall off and it is obviously surrounding his head, being the kind of hat it is, so it'll be like a roof coming off if it does, and, though it wasn't mentioned in this story, it sadly did fall off, all of which shows that the song "Till I Collapse" was ideal for him, especially when you add on how he has that inner strength and motivation to try and get through those Tarkata and make Shang Tsung pay for what he did to poor Liu Kang.

"Frontline" is by Pillar.

Finally, with Sub-Zero being the leader of this group and wanting to stop all of the Tarkatan troops and both of the sorcerers, but especially Quan Chi, knowing that it was because of him that Scorpion became his hated enemy for a while due to blaming him for the death of his family and clan, since he believed he was to blame and thus, by defeating him, he had avenged their deaths and his soul could finally rest, and, while they were no longer sworn enemies when the truth was revealed, Scorpion could just as easily have killed him after defeating him, as could have Quan Chi, though thankfully for him, neither one of them did, and with all of these things being so, it should hardly surprise you that he and the other seven are both fighting to live and, indeed, on the frontline while also fighting to save all and stop the worst kind of evil there is at the time, with them following him as they're the only ones who stand a chance to fight this battle and meaning to do so until they've won(it is, however, unfortunate that they don't win), as they see where the threat lies, namely with the Deadly Alliance and the Tarkatan troops who aid them and they don't look back as they fight their way through as much as possible despite their failure after they all give it their, well, all, thus making it so that this song is a perfect choice for him.

Anyway, so there you have it!

Oh, and for those who are, one way or the other, of the status of not having heard all of these songs, listen to them the first damn chance you get.

YOU'LL LOVE THEM!

Yup, they kick ass big time.

In the meanwhile, though, give me ratings and reviews, please.


End file.
